Attempts have been made to incorporate particles comprising a dye into cleaning compositions, either to provide particular product aesthetics, blueing of the wash water, or even to increase perceived cleaning of white fabrics. When the dye is a hueing dye, the choice of the hueing dye and the way to incorporate it in a composition should be carefully monitored to avoid spotting or staining of the fabrics being laundered and/or to avoid the migration or the bleeding of the hueing dye across the composition which may lead to a rather unattractive composition.
WO 2005/003274 relates to laundry treatment compositions which comprise dye which is substantive to cotton. The dye may for example be included in a slurry which is sprayed dried or may be added to granules which are post-added to the main detergent powder. To avoid spotting, WO 2005/003274 teaches to have a concentration of dye in the granules of less than 0.1%.
The present inventors have now found that spotting or staining of the fabrics being laundered and migration or bleeding of the hueing dye across a composition could be reduced by the choice of specific particles. The particles of the invention can incorporate relatively high levels of hueing dye and enable use of such particles in compositions at relatively high levels without causing substantial staining or spotting and without substantially bleeding or migrating in the composition.